diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
J.C. Ferret/Gauklerei
center ''Kaa (†) Sein Name war Kaashadur. Mit langem U. Und gerolltem R, das niemand außer ihm imstande war, auszusprechen. Und so nannte ihn eigentlich jeder von uns irgendwann nur noch Kaa. Kaa, die Schlange. Fremde, vor allem männliche, nannten ihn hingegen meist Affenmann, Bimbo oder Bananenfresser. Warum wusste ich nicht, ich hatte ihn nie welche essen sehen. Bei einigen könnte man bei der Färbung ihrer Zähne durchaus auf die Idee kommen, sie würden immerzu Bananen essen. Oder die Schale. Aber sein Gebiss war so weiß, dass ich das Bedürfnis hatte, geblendet die Augen zusammenzukneifen, wenn er mich anlachte. Kam nicht so oft vor. Seine Haut war schwarz. Nicht einfach nur braun, als hätte er zulange in der Sonne gesessen. Sondern wirklich schwarz. Sie glänzte durch das gepresste Öl aus fettigen Nüssen, mit dem er sich einrieb. Die sonderbaren Bilder auf seiner Haut wirkten lebendig und wanden sich wie schlängelnde Schatten um seinen Körper, wenn er sich bewegte. Manche sagten, er käme aus Tel'Abim. Aber wenn man mich fragt, kam er direkt aus dem Nether. Es war streng untersagt, ein fremdes Zelt ohne Erlaubnis zu betreten. Schnüffler mochte keiner bei uns. Aber die Tracht Prügel nahm ich nur zu gerne in Kauf. Es gab keinen Ort der Welt, der mehr Geheimnisse barg, als Kaas Heim. Schrecklich warm war es dort drinnen und es roch nach irgendwelchen verbrannten Kräutern, die mich schwindelig machten. In einer Truhe waren die seltsamsten Schätze. Ein Tiegel, zum Beispiel - voll mit pechschwarzem Glibber, der immer in Bewegung schien. Selbst wenn man das Döschen ganz still in seiner Hand hielt, sah es aus, als würde irgendwo in seinem Inneren ein Herz schlagen. Pulsierend und pochend, dicht unter der Oberfläche. Es gab auch noch ein Glas mit trüb-orangener Flüssigkeit, in der ein kleiner Kopf schwamm. Nicht größer, als der von einer Katze. Es war aber keine. Ein solches Wesen hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Die Haut hatte die Farbe von wässriger Erbensuppe. Blutunterlaufen waren die verdrehten Augen und die Zunge grün wie eine schrumpelige Seegurke, die zwischen toten Lippen herauskroch. Die wenigen verbliebenen Haare auf seinem Kopf standen zu allen Seiten ab und wogen hin und her, wenn ich das Glas schüttelte. Ich taufte ihn heimlich auf den Namen "Wasserkopp". In einem geflochtenen Korb, dicht neben den Schlaffellen, wohnte eine Schlange, der Kaa seinen Beinamen verdankte. Den Deckel zu öffnen, hab ich mich nie getraut. Ihre Zähnen waren giftig, hatte er mir einmal erzählt. Und wenn sie einen biß, dann löste ihr Speichel die Innereien auf, bis nichts mehr von einem übrig blieb, als eine schleimige Pfütze unter der Haut. Ich gebe zu, mir fehlte der Mut herauszufinden, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Ich hörte sie zischen, wenn ich in seinen Sachen wühlte und der Korb wackelte bedrohlich, als versuche sie, ihn umzuwerfen. Ich gewöhnte mir an, bei meinen Besuchen einen schweren Sack auf den Deckel zu legen und so gab sie irgendwann auf. Ein ziemlich unfähiger Aufpasser. Es gab kaum etwas, das sich lange in unserem kleinen Lager verbergen ließ. Wenn jemand Kaa also auf seine merkwürdigen Sachen ansprach, lächelte er nur geheimnisvoll: "Alles für Show!". Mit seinem komisch gerollten R. Seine "Show" machte er wohl gut. Viele kamen, um ihn zu sehen. Das Feuer der Fackeln in seinen Händen, das dicht über seine Haut strich und es so aussah, als stünde er in Flammen, während er tanzte. Die Hüfte zuckte ekstatisch im Takt der Trommeln und der Ausdruck in seinem stark geschminkten Gesicht wirkte diabolischer als der Teufel selbst. Auch wenn es auf den Zuschauerplätzen dunkel war, konnte ich am reflektierenden Glanz der glasigen Augen erkennen, welche Frau in der kommenden Nacht vor seinem Zelt stehen würde. Wir haben oft heimlich gewettet. Und ich behielt immer recht. Viele Nächte waren unruhig. Ich wußte damals noch nicht, was genau sie dort in seinem Zelt machten, aber es klang nicht nach sonderlich viel Spaß. Ich klemmte meine Ohren zwischen das Kissen und betete, die Schlange möge sie fressen. Ganz selten schien es sogar, als wären meine Gebete erhört worden. Die Stille, die nach dem Radau einsetze, war gespenstisch. Aber immerhin konnte man nun schlafen. Nach diesen Nächten, es mögen nur sechs oder sieben in all den Jahren gewesen sein, war Kaa ganz besonders guter Laune. Aber der Boss nicht. Denn es bedeutete, dass wir unsere Zelte umgehend abbauen und weiterziehen mussten. Warum? Auch das verstand ich damals noch nicht. Er nannte mich "Patat". Was es auch auf Tel'Abimisch bedeuten mochte, netter als "Schmeißfliege" konnte es mit Sicherheit nicht sein. Kaa war böse. Kaa war mein Freund. Bis man ihn aufknüpfte. Niemand auf der Welt barg mehr Geheimnisse als er. Aber nicht alle davon nahm er mit ins Grab. ''Olaf (†) Nicht ganz so geheimnisvoll war Olaf. Olaf war ein Schwachkopf. Nicht einfach nur dumm, dann wäre er ja nichts Besonderes gewesen. Ob er wirklich Olaf hieß, wußte keiner. Aber der Name passte gut zu ihm und er hörte drauf, wenn man ihn rief. Er war riesig. Bestimmt zwei Meter groß. Und fast genauso breit.. Woher er kam, wußte auch niemand und er war zu blöd, es einem zu verraten. Oder zu klug.. Statt richtiger Sätze konnte er nur einfachste Worte sagen. "Da" zum Beispiel. Oder "Uff". Auch "Nein" kannte er und machte nur allzu oft Gebrauch davon. Sein Kopf passte nicht zu seinem gigantischen Körper und war viel zu klein. Als hätte ihn jemand von einem Gnom abgeschraubt und dann einem Oger aufgesetzt. Anders als bei Kaa war seine Haut weiß wie Schnee. Und vollkommen haarlos. Die Leute waren verrückt nach ihm. Kaum einer wollte sich den Spaß entgehen lassen und so warfen sie bei der Attraktion "Triff das fette Baby" mit Weizen gefüllte Säckchen nach ihm. Traf eines davon sein Gesicht, johlten sie besonders. Wir mussten ihn dabei festbinden, weil er die Säckchen sonst spielerisch zurückwarf. Das fanden die Leute dann nicht mehr spaßig. Sie schlugen sich auf die Schenkel und wieherten, wenn er bei seinem Auftritt nur mit einer Windel bekleidet auf der Bühne stand. Die nackten Hautwülste wackelten wie Gelantine und Verwirrung und Scham standen in seinem Gesicht, als sie mit den Fingern auf ihn zeigten, seine stammelnden Laute nachäfften und von allen Seiten ihr überdrehtes Gelächter auf ihn einstürmte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Olaf sich auf den Boden setzte, den Oberkörper hin und herwiegte und heulte. Die Zuschauer flippten aus vor Begeisterung. Wenn ich damals schon das Wort "Empathie" gekannt hätte, ich hätte es wohl in das Land der Mythen verbannt. Olaf war niemals böse. Es lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur, so etwas wie Wut oder Hass zu empfinden. Oder den Gedanken zu hegen, sich zu wehren. Einmal kam ein Wachmann zum Boss. Angeblich hatte Olaf ein Huhn von einem der Höfe in der Nähe gestohlen und nun verlangte der Bauer eine angemessene Strafe. Wir wußten, dass er es nicht war. Olaf verließ nie das Lager. Wenn er nicht arbeitete, war sein linker Fettknöchel von einer Eisenkette umwickelt und mit einem Schloss an einen Baum gebunden. Dort wo die Kette über seine Haut scheuerte, hatten sich nässende Stellen gebildet, die ich manchmal mit einer Tinktur umwickeln musste. Er wäre nicht aus Arglist verschwunden. Vielleicht wäre er dem Windgeflüster gefolgt. Oder einer besonders schön geformten Wolke, ehe sie sich im Nichts verflüchtigte. Als wir ihn noch nicht festbanden, war Olaf einmal für fünf Tage verschwunden. Wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, ihn je wiederzusehen. Um so überraschender war es, als wir ihn in einem schlammigen Flußbett fanden. Sein Gesicht war unter der dicken Kruste Blut kaum zu erkennen und die knubbelige Nase schien danach nie wieder die Selbe zu sein. Als das Blut fortgewaschen war, war die weiße Haut grün und blau. Ein paar Meter neben dem Fluß lagen drei Holzlatten. Ich weiß nicht, ob die kleine Gruppe, die daraufhin auszog, wirklich herausfand, wer ihm das angetan hatte. Aber nachdem sie zurückkehrten, mussten wir unsere Zelte plötzlich abbrechen. Wieder einmal.. Die Kette diente Olafs eigenem Schutz. Vor einer Welt, die er nicht verstand. Der Wachmann ließ dieses Argument trotzdem nicht gelten, nachdem der Bauer beteuerte, ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben. Er lächelte, als Olaf drei Peitschenhiebe als Strafe erhielt und das laut gebrüllte "Nein!" hallte mir noch tagelang in den Ohren. Die Machtlosen waren schon immer leichte Beute. Ob sich der kurze Spaß für den Bauer gelohnt hat, bezweifle ich. Denn natürlich brachen wir unsere Zelte auch daraufhin wieder ab - dieses Mal sogar mitten in der Nacht.. Olaf war dumm. Olaf war mein Freund. Und nachdem er sein Leben an die Ruhr verlor, weinten wir alle an seinem Grab. ''Fräulein Elsa (†) Fräulein Elsa besaß als Einzige einen Planwagen. Ich fand die Vorstellung herrlich, ein Nickerchen machen zu können, während alle anderen mühsam laufen mussten. Sie zog es allerdings vor, im Sonntagsstaat neben ihrem Hilfsburschen Carl auf dem Kutschbock zu sitzen. Das Hütchen auf dem Kopf und das Täschchen auf dem Schoß, laut lamentierend, dass von dem Geruckel ihre Knochen mürbe würden. Wie alt sie genau war, wußte vermutlich nicht einmal sie selbst, doch waren es sicher weit mehr als sechzig Winter. Ihren Mann hatte sie schon früh verloren und man munkelte, sie wäre einst so wunderschön gewesen, dass die Herzen der Männer ihr bergeweise zu Füßen lagen. Eine Vorstellung, die ich damals ziemlich unheimlich fand. Sie hat dennoch nie wieder geheiratet. Wenn man sie nach dem Warum fragte, lautete ihre Antwort, selbst sie wäre nicht so dumm, einen Fehler zweimal zu begehen. Das fand ich schlüssig. Von ihrer Schönheit war nur noch ein wager Abglanz erkennbar. Sie besaß noch immer hohe Wangenknochen, eine schmale Nase und weiche, fast makellose Haut, selbst wenn sie mittlerweile etliche Falten schlug. Die Kleidung stets adrett, mit perfektem Sitz über den voluminösen Körper, gefärbt in ihren Lieblingsfarben. Altrosa, Lavendel und Malve. Oder vereinfacht: Rosa. Rosa. Und Rosa. Genauso voluminös wie Fräulein Elsa war auch ihr rotgetigerter Kater, Charlie. Er hatte nur ein Ohr. Wir lachten häufig, dass sie ihm das andere sicher sprichwörtlich abgekaut hat. Aber nur, wenn sie nicht dabei war. Ihr Haar trug sie streng hochgesteckt, noch immer von auffallend dicker Struktur und silberner Farbe. Auch wenn ich in ihrem Beisein zu dem Wort Grau tendierte, - einzig weil sie dann empört mit den Augen rollte. Das konnte keiner so gut wie sie. Neben diesem Talent besass sie noch ein weiteres. Fräulein Elsa konnte mit Geistern sprechen. Es war eine meiner liebsten Beschäftigungen, die Leute zu beobachten, die in ihr kleines Vorzelt gingen. Die meisten waren arglos und fröhlich. Sie freuten sich über die Lust am Spuk, das kribbelige Gefühl in der Magengegend, das nur ein klein wenig an echte Angst erinnerte. Sie bezahlten und gingen unbeschadet nach Hause - noch immer fröhlich, aber mit Gänsehaut. Wieder andere waren selbstgefällig und arrogant, lächelten gönnerhaft, wenn sie "dem alten Tantchen" gegenüberstanden, um ein bisschen "Hokuspokus" zu erleben. Verstört und aschfahl kamen diese Menschen Stunden später wieder heraus. Hektisch war der Blick aus geröteten Augen, die unstet hin und her zuckten. Die Stirn bedeckt von einem leichten Schweißfilm und dunkle Ränder unter den Achselhöhlen, sofern die Temperaturen keinen Mantel erforderten. Viele von ihnen sahen aus, als wären sie während der kurzen Sitzungsdauer um Jahre gealtert und hätten neben den paar Münzen auch mit einem Teil ihrer Lebenszeit bezahlt. Wenn man auf jemanden traf, dem die Toten zuhörten, sollte man wohl besser ein bisschen nett sein. Ich war immer nett zu ihr und schnüffelte deshalb nur ganz selten in ihren Sachen. Es mag auch daran liegen, dass es einfach nichts Interessantes zu finden gab. Alles war fein säuberlich aufgeräumt und in Reih und Glied standen kleine weiße Figürchen mit Apfelkörben oder Regenschirmen in der Hand. Ich fand jede Menge Haarnadeln in muschel-beklebten Dosen, Nähzeug, Hüte mit Spitze und ein wenig Spielzeug, so alt, dass es noch aus der Kindheit von Fräulein Elsa stammen musste. Als ich etwa neun Jahre alt war, erwischte sie mich bei meiner kleinen, ungefragten Erkundung ihres Wagens. Doch statt zu rügen, lächelte sie und fragte mich, ob ich nicht mit den Sachen spielen wollen würde. Sie lieh mir für den Tag eine Puppe, die auf den Namen "Sally" hörte. Sie war trotz ihres Alters auffallend schön, das Haar seidig und das weiße Kleid von etlichen Stickereien geschmückt. Diese Begegnung kostete mich gut eine Woche Schlaf, weil Sallys blasse Glasaugen mir leblos entgegen starrten, wann immer ich die meinen schloß. Ab dem Zeitpunkt war ich noch seltener dort zu Gast. Einmal fand ich in einer kleinen Kommode das Abbild eines Mannes. Das Pergament war so spröde und rissig, dass ich befürchtete, es zerfiele zu Staub. Die Zeichnung war aufgrund des Alters verblasst und die Konturen bereits ein wenig verwischt, doch noch immer war die stolze Haltung erkennbar. Ebenso wie die herrischen Gesichtszüge, die einem streng entgegenblickten. Man ahnte alleine beim Betrachten des harten Zugs um seinen Mund, dass nur wenig Freundliches dort herausgekommen war. Auf der Rückseite des Bildes stand der Name ihres verstorbenen Mannes. Er hiess Charles. Und ihm fehlte ein Ohr.. Fräulein Elsa war seltsam. Fräulein Elsa war mein Freund. Und als das Alter irgendwann des Nachts doch seinen Tribut forderte, traute sich keiner von uns, ihren Planwagen noch einmal zu betreten. Wir ließen ihn zurück, und ich bin sicher, er steht noch heute unangetastet nahe der Straße. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten